Operation: Obliteration
by SailorKickass270
Summary: After the Zero Requiem, Lelouch is pushed into an Afterlife filled with familiar faces and new friends he'll make along the way, who have not been able to "move on" due to their own reasons. Sometimes they refuse to let go of their death, sometimes they just can't. But when Lelouch joins the picture, he, Yuri, and Otanashi plan to obliterate them all so they can have a go at heaven
1. Chapter 1: Another world

**My first crossover :D I hope it'll be good. This one will have a long plot so expect a lot of chapters following this one. It'll be like Diary of Suzaku's heart, but this time, there is no Suzaku…sadly *sad face* BUT we have Rolo! And I know you all love Rolo! Or if you don't, I'll make this my attempt to make you love him! He may have done some wrong things in the anime, but in the end, he only wanted love ^_^ so yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Angel Beats! Or Code Geass characters, but Misaki, Shiro and Sofia are my OCs. You'll meet them the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. Suddenly he was breathing again, his heart was beating once more and his chest was rising and falling, as if he were alive. Unaware of it however, he wasn't.

He sat up. Even though he had died in Emperors clothes, he was wearing his Ashford school uniform. Ironically. Lelouch looked around. He was not too far from a huge building…a school perhaps, in the middle of a baseball field. It was dark outside, and the crickets were chirping. Was this heaven?

The confused raven-haired boy got to his feet, wiping dirt off his clothes with little success before starting to walk off towards the school. It didn't take long for him to spot a little girl who was possibly 10 or 11, causally walking, a long stick in her left hand. She was tiny with blond hair that had some pink streaks. She dressed a bit gothic, a black T-shirt and black jeans. He couldn't see her face though since her back was turned to him. Lelouch picked up speed to catch up with her.

"Excuse me?" He asked, tapping her shoulder from behind.

"Eeeep!" She cried, pivoting on her heals to smack Lelouch in the head with her stick. "Stranger danger! You don't want me! I can get pregnant very easily!" Again, the stick hit Lelouch, this time right in the face, and he fell backwards, blacking out. After crying for a bit. Without the tears.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

A female and a male both observed Lelouch as he stirred awake. By what he could see, he was in a nurse's office, laying in a bed. Two people looked down at him, the girl grinned weirdly.

Lelouch's eyes twitched unconsciously. "Uh…"

The girl, who had a solid dark pink hair, and was wearing a school uniform poked him on his forehead. "Hey there! How are you feeling, soldier?" She inquired with a smirk.

The boy with orange hair in average clothes, a shirt, jacket and jeans, glared at her. "Don't scare him, Yuri." His gaze went back to Lelouch and he smiled warmly at the Britannian Prince.

"Yuri?" Lelouch murmured.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "That's my name, don't wear it out! What's yours?" She trailed off at the last two words as if she didn't expect an actual answer.

"My name is Lelouch."

"Wow!" Yuri exclaimed, glancing at her male friend. "He remembered it right off the back."

The boy had a surprised expression, but his voice was monotone. "Amazing. Well, I'm Otanashi, or Yuzuru. I don't care which one you call me."

Lelouch had been peering around the room, trying to see a hint of familiarity, but found none. He had no idea where he was. "Where am I?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "In the nurse's clinic. Did you hit your head that hard?"

"Actually, I did. And I know that. I'm not an idiot…but…"

Otanashi studied the boy for a second. "You're in the afterlife."

Lelouch suspected that, but maybe this was all a dream? No. He remembered dying, could recall being impaled by Suzaku, and feeling Nunnally's hand before leaving earth. But, if he was a ghost or something…

"But there was this little girl, with a stick, and she whapped me on the head with it…and it hurt…"

Yuri giggled, then her eyes widened. "Did she dress darkly? With blond hair?"

"Yeah!"

She turned to look at Otanashi. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He shrugged. "Sofia?"

Yuri grinned, and grabbed Lelouch's arm, yanking him out of the bed. She was surprisingly stronger than she appeared. "Come on, you!" She began to drag him out into the hallway, followed by Otanashi.

"It's Lelouch," the prince muttered.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

After running for a few minutes, they stopped in front of the closed door of the Principal's office.

Lelouch sighed, bending over to catch his breath. "Can't…breath…"

"Oh, you wimp!" Yuri said with a smile. "We're here."

Otanashi crossed his arms. "Do you think they're even here?"

"Maybe," Yuri replied, grasping the knob and turning it.

What Lelouch saw next, shocked him.

The room was just like a normal office, except it had couches filling up most of the space. Seven people were occupying those seats, talking, but when the door opened, everyone silenced and looked up.

Lelouch saw the same girl who had knocked him out earlier, another older female, with a male beside her as well. Then another small girl with white hair and yellow eyes. And finally, Shirley, Euphemia, and Rolo.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission: Introduction

"This is Lelouch, guys." Yuri announced, gesturing to the raven-haired boy next to her.

Everyone was staring at Lelouch with the exception of Euphemia's blank expression, her eyes unfocused and tired-looking. Shirley seemed to remember him, specifically because her lips were forming a smile. A very wide one.

As Otanashi and Yuri strolled in, their backs to Lelouch, he glared at the three familiar faces, raising his index finger to his lips, motioning that they should keep their mouths shut about recognizing him.

Shirley saw it, she really did, but her mouth opened up to speak, and Rolo, luckily, cut her off.

"Nice name. I'm Rolo," he said as casually as he could muster up.

"Shirley, here!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed with a contented grin.

Another female with purple hair who looked about 15, swayed her arms in a weird motion, her green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "Misaki, at your service, captain Lelouch!" She stuck her tongue out youthfully, saluting at him.

The handsome young man sitting next to her just appeared slightly older than Lelouch. He had black curly hair, light skin and black pupils. "Shiro." His voice was dark, mysterious, and quiet. "Forth son. Pleasure to meet you, newbie."

"Likewise," Lelouch murmured.

"Sofia." The same little girl who had knocked Lelouch out had been painting her finger nails bloody red, but looked up briefly when she gave her name, continued then observed him again. "Hey, it's you! Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hand your ass to you on a gold plate when I beat you down with my stick."

When Lelouch blinked, Yuri laughed blithely. "She's 11, but she always talks like that. You'll get used to it. And by the way, that one over there with the white hair is Kanade, and that's Euphy. They're the silent type, but they speak when they want to."

Kanade, who was sitting on the Principal's desk, kicking her feet back and forth, waved while Euphemia only scooted closer to Rolo, refusing to even so much as glance at her half-brother.

Otanashi had been leaning against the wall in silence but he then turned to everyone. "Well. Greetings are out the way, so how about somebody give Lelouch a tour? Get him comfortable around here?"

Shirley raised her hand. "I'll do it!"

"Oh no, you won't," Yuri said a little bitterly. "Rolo. Please?"

The boy got up automatically with no fuss or sign that he didn't want to comply. "Sure." He walked past an obviously ticked Shirley, then a stationary Lelouch. "Follow me."

He peered at Yuri and she nodded, whispering low enough so Rolo couldn't hear. "He's always been that solemn, but I promise you he doesn't bite. You'll love him once you comprehend his personality."

Lelouch bit his lip, watching Rolo for a while before running to catch up with him.

Is that so?

~~~OoOoOoOoOoO~~~

Rolo and Lelouch had pretty much toured the whole place. It was pretty much a school, filled with other students that paid them no real attention. It was around 3:00 in the afternoon, and it was sunny.

"And that's the baseball field. Got it?"

Lelouch nodded even though he was sure Rolo couldn't tell since the boy hadn't even looked at him. The entire time they had been walking, his back never once turned. _Never._

"Oh, uh yeah." Lelouch replied softly. "So, Rolo, do you…remember me?"

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, causing Lelouch to crash into him, bumping back a bit.

"Of course I do." Rolo answered with no emotion. "My memories returned a long time ago."

Lelouch, who had been rubbing his head, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Rolo looked over his shoulder at the ex-emperor. "I'm guessing nobody has told you, huh?"

_What was he talking about?_ "I…suppose not."

"There is so much you're missing, Lelouch," Rolo muttered, turning to face him. "Listen and pay attention. This world is like an Afterlife that is stuck between Heaven and Earth. All of us are dead, besides those things over there." He pointed to a large group of students, none Lelouch had met.

"They look like normal human beings to me, and in any case, what does this have to do with memories?"

Rolo narrowed his violet eyes. "Nothing. But they aren't one of us, just know that." He exhaled, moving close to Lelouch and reducing his voice. "We are here for a reason. We've all died, but something in our previous time is holding us to Earth, to our past, so we end up detouring here. Usually when we first awaken, our memories of our time alive are fuzzy and distorted, yet it slowly returns. Once it does, it makes it easier for us to figure out our reasons for not moving one, we achieve them unlike how we never got to before we passed on, and we are then…obliterated."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Obliterated? As in destroyed?"

"You can say that," Rolo said, looking down at the ground. "But it's much more peaceful than it sounds. We just…disappear more or less."

When two hands grabbed Rolo's face, making him look up, he averted his gaze from Lelouch.

"Then why stay here if you have your memories? You can move on, Rolo."

The boy pushed free from Lelouch. "I don't want to," he uttered feebly. "I have friends here, and..."

_Of course. That had been all Rolo wanted from the start. Family…Friends…_

"But if you pass on to-"

Rolo covered his ears with his hands, whimpering. "Just shut up! Please."

Lelouch gave up. When he had met the "new" Rolo, he assumed he would be stronger, more self-reliant, but in the end, he was just a frail, pathetic boy who still wanted…

Love.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

"Come in."

Lelouch entered the Principal's office, and Yuri was sitting at the desk, her feet on top of it. "Yes, Mr. Newbie, can I assist you?" She said, clasping her hands together with a smile.

"I want to know more about something."

Yuri nodded. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Lelouch peered cautiously into the halls before closing the door, and pressing his back against it.

"Obliterations."

The girl leaned forward with sudden attentiveness. "I see…"


	3. Chapter 3: One Down

Otanashi smiled slightly. "I think that's a great idea, Lelouch."

The Prince nodded and looked over to the pink-haired girl who was sitting in the principal's desk. "Alright, then it's settled," Yuri proclaimed, standing up. "We will obliterate everyone. But…" She walked over to Lelouch, pointing her index at him, it touching his chest. "Since this was your idea, you'll be doing the actual obliterating."

Lelouch gaped at her. "Me?"

Otanashi rolled his eyes at Yuri, giving the prince a reassuring smile. "It's not difficult."

"Yeah, it's not difficult." She repeated mockingly.

Otanashi knotted his eyebrows before continuing, "Just befriend them, and figure out their dreams, things like that. Everyone here has their memories back already. All you need to do is talk to them."

Lelouch huffed, moving sluggishly towards the door. "Right. That's a lot of work."

"Oh please!" Yuri exclaimed. "You did a lot more work while you were alive."

The prince turned back to glare at her. "Let me guess, Euphy told you?"

She grinned. "I don't spread gossip."

Otanashi shook his head slowly as Lelouch left the room.

"Yeah, you do, Yuri."

~~~OoOoOoOoOoO~~~

_I should have paid attention in class, _Lelouch thought to himself, sliding a hand under his chin, scowling down at the worksheet. The Britannian boy was sitting outside, leaning against the one of the buildings with his homework in his lap. Maybe he should have been planning out who he'd obliterate first instead of worrying of this piece of-

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lelouch looked up just in time to see Rolo snatch the pen from his hands.

"Hey!"

Rolo threw the pen to left and grabbed the sheet from Lelouch, ripping it up. "You're not supposed to be doing that. Do you want to be obliterated?" He whispered sharply.

"Wait a minute," Lelouch slowly got to his feet. "I can disappear from doing homework?"

Rolo sucked in a breath impatiently. "There is so much you need to learn."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. This boy had changed a lot. Something was different about him. He was more stone-like, emotionless…and perhaps a bit shrewder?

"Well anyway, Euphemia wanted to speak with you. She's waiting at the benches near the baseball field." Rolo murmured, turning to leave.

No, he was more distant. He never seemed to want to be around anybody anymore.

Lelouch opened his mouth to call out to Rolo, but stopped himself at the last second.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

It was weird seeing Euphy in anything but a fancy dress. She still somehow looked like royalty to Lelouch, despite her school uniform. Her face was just one of a Princess, along with her eyes, hair and posture.

Sitting next to her just didn't fit well with Lelouch.

He glanced at her sideways. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Euphemia had been twiddling her thumbs unconsciously, and turned to face her half-brother, leaning towards him. "Why did you kill me?"

Lelouch silently cursed. He had been expecting something like that. "I had to," he said simply.

The girl's eyes bore into him. "Why? I-I'm your sister… We're blood related!"

_Half,_ Lelouch thought.

"What do you mean why? Do you not remember what I did?"

Euphy's eyes glazed over to look at the skies. "You murdered me."

Lelouch didn't like how blunt she sounded. "Because you murdered innocent Japanese people!"

The Princess stood up abruptly, screaming in her brother's face. "Because your stupid Geass!"

Before Lelouch could respond she dropped to her knees the same way she had when the geass attacked her mind. She buried her face in his lap, sobbing, her shoulders heaving up and down.

"So you do remember that…" Lelouch muttered quietly.

"I-I never meant t-to kill all those people…" she cried. "Everyone probably hates m-me…"

Lelouch desperately tried to keep his emotions in. All of that had been his fault.

_This_ was his fault too. Euphy would probably be much better moving on. Away from this place and away from him.

He softened his voice as best he could. "You're wrong about that."

The pink-haired girl raised her head, and they caught each other's gaze.

Lelouch smiled sweetly. "Everyone missed you, especially me. People were crying. Hate went upon Zero after your death. I did what I had to do, but it killed me inside. Suzaku even kicked my ass for it."

A small, frail giggle escaped Euphemia's lips, but her frown returned. "Are you lying…?"

"No. Suzaku really did kick me in the back of the head."

Euphy, unable to resist it, became teary-eyed. "But the Japanese…"

Lelouch's hands grasped hers. "Are happy…"

"Because…?"

"Your establishment of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan worked."

_You dirty liar, _Lelouch thought bitterly as he forced a wider smile.

Euphemia squeezed his hands. "Everyone is happy…?"

Lelouch nodded.

"And Suzaku? How is he...?"

~~~OoOoOoOoOoO~~~

Lelouch was sitting at the benches, alone when little Sofia strolled by, stopping in front of him.

Her head tilted to the side. "Why are you looking so blue?"

When the prince didn't answer, she tiptoed closer, her face only inches from his. "Lelouch?"

The boy's head raised slowly, his eyes watery. "Yes?"

Sofia poked his cheeks. "You look sad. Do I need to kick your ass with my stick again?"

Lelouch chuckled lightly. "No."

Somehow, she reminded him of Nunnally, but more malicious and evil.

"Then come on! Lunch is on Yuri, and everyone is waiting! It's pizza day!" She grabbed Lelouch's arm and yanked him up with no problem, starting to pull him along. "All we need to do is find Euphy now."

Lelouch paused, making them stop and letting out a sigh. "Euphemia is gone."

The little gothic girl looked at him. "As in obliterated?"

"Yes…"

"But…how?" She asked.

Lelouch shrugged innocently.

Sofia began to drag him behind her again. "We need to tell Yuri!"

~~~OoOoOoOoOoO~~~

"What do you mean OKAY?" Rolo shouted, slamming his fist on the desk.

Yuri sat comfortably, not even flinching at the boy's outburst. "I mean okay."

Everyone had assembled in the Principal's office, and nobody seemed to be happy about Euphemia's sudden obliteration. And luckily, nobody suspected that Lelouch was the one who caused it.

Otanashi didn't say a word. His eyes stayed close as he leaned against the wall.

Misaki stood up. "Rolo, you shouldn't get so mad about it," she said feebly.

"Why not?" He countered, glowering at her and pointing at Yuri. "She doesn't even care!"

Sofia's character had changed. The little girl was now whimpering behind Lelouch, her hand gripping his.

"I DO CARE!" Yuri yelled, making Rolo turn to look at her. "But there's nothing we can do. She's long gone, and we couldn't get her back if we tried. We should be happy she's moved on."

Shiro, Kanade and Shirley had remained silent. None of them felt joining in would solve anything.

Lelouch was about to speak, but he stopped when Rolo spun around, walking out and slamming the door behind him. Sofia dug her nails into Lelouch's hand.

"Poor Rolo. Maybe somebody should go follow him," Sofia suggested quietly.

"No," Everyone looked at Otanashi. He had finally spoken. "Leave him. He needs to cool off."


	4. Chapter 4: Five to go

**I started this late but I made a promise to myself (for my followers) that I'd update THIS story TODAY! So I must… but I may have rushed it at the end…sorry for that. And it's short…..sorry again xD but next chapter I'll make interesting to apologize….okay? :D enjoy! **

Rolo clenched his fists irritably. The boy was sitting on the bleachers of the baseball field, and the sun was setting. He didn't care though. All he wanted to know was what had triggered Euphemia's obliteration. He had grown to love her like a big sister. They had spent time together, talked about heart wrenching subjects, laughed together, and now she was gone, taken away from him just like that.

A shadow shaded over him, and he looked up to see Kanade observing him with sad, yellow eyes. Rolo waited for her to say something, but he didn't expect her to. She was a silent girl, however, speaks at times. Or at least Otanashi claims. If she really did, it was rarely around him.

"Is Euphemia's sudden obliteration that hard on you?"

Rolo's eyes narrowed offensively. "Yes, it is."

"Why?"

For some reason, he was surprised at that inquiry. What did she mean why? Euphemia was not only special to him, but to everyone else. The whole group loved her. How would this not be difficult to handle?

"Because, she was…family," Rolo murmured before returning his gaze down and hiding his face in his hands. Kanade watched him as he sobbed quietly, the tears streaming through his slender fingers. She remained somewhat unfazed and emotionless, even though on the inside, she wanted to cry too.

Small arms wrapped themselves around Rolo, and stunned, he realized that the tiny girl was trying to comfort him. He slowly embraced her back, hugging her so firmly, it kind of hurt…but in the good way. Rolo continued to cry a bit more, but the feeling he had in his heart, was as close to Euphemia, as he'll probably ever get again.

So he closed his eyes, and allowed himself to savior Kanade's offered love.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

Otanashi and Yuri watched Kanade and Rolo from inside the school hallway window.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all," the orange haired boy muttered uncertainly.

Yuri glared at him, raising a comical eyebrow. "Somebody's jealous, aren't they?"

"No, that's not it." He hadn't broken character, blushed, or stuttered, and the girl realized that he was being solemn. "I mean, Rolo isn't the crying type. Look how this obliteration has affected him…"

"It's because it was Euphemia. We all know how close the two were so of course it would strike him down this hard, but we can't relinquish this mission now."

Otanashi's eyes glazed over in thought. "I suppose it would be nice to finally get everyone to stop refusing God and move on, but…to have to deal with…" He gestured towards Rolo.

"I get where you're coming from," Yuri said. She herself didn't enjoy the pain obliterations might cause, but it had to be done. "However, moving on will rid them of pain."

"And since when were you all for allowing others to go on to heaven?"

The girl smiled confidently, turning her back to Otanashi and walking off. "Since Lelouch convinced me."

She left Otanashi standing there, pondering for a few seconds. He then let out a huff, and followed.

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

The next day, Lelouch sat in class, staring tediously at nothing in particular. He was told not to focus, so that's what he was doing. It wasn't difficult for him; he never did pay attention to blabbing teachers.

In this class, only Rolo and Shiro were the people he knew.

Rolo refused to give him the time of day anymore. He was no longer that same boy who clung to Lelouch twenty-four seven before his death. He never even referred to him as, "big brother" either.

Shiro, he didn't know much about, but he figured maybe he would be next up for obliteration. Lelouch wasn't sure on how to approach this guy though. He didn't seem like the open type.

His black eyes appeared to say, "Leave me alone," or "go away." Yet he had a charming smirk that made him look like those people who always had some kind of joke up their sleeve.

To Lelouch, Shiro gave the impression that he was off, or distracted. Perhaps he was thinking about his past? And if so, maybe he was the perfect one to be obliterated next.

Lelouch opened his notebook that had been closed the whole class, and pulled out a pen. If he was going to be doing all this, it probably wouldn't hurt to plan this out.

He wrote _Shiro_ at the top and underlined it.

Turning to the next page, he wrote Shirley, underlined it.

Then Misaki.

Sofia.

And Rolo.

That was his official order of obliterations.

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

"Shouldn't you be out playing baseball with everyone else?" Yuri asked wearily, yawning.

She was literally laying down on the principal's desk, watching him with sleepy eyes.

Lelouch shook his head. "I'm not very athletic anyway. I need you to tell me some things you know about the others."

Yuri leisurely sat upright, placing her hands in her lap. "Taking tabs, huh?"

"I suppose you can say that. It'd just make things easier on my part, and it's the least you can do, considering you're not the one obliterating people." Lelouch said with a scowl.

"You know, I really like you, newbie!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, smirking, suddenly excited once more. "I'd joyfully help you out a bit! Who do you want to know about? And keep in mind, I may not know much."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Alright, well what do you know about Shiro?"


	5. Chapter 5: Shiro

_Shiro Ichiban. Before death, he was an outgoing guy with many friends. You could say popular if you wish. He charmed the girls while the guys looked up to him. Teachers unquestionably adored him. There seemed to be nobody that didn't love him._

_His passing was caused by a car accident that happened the night of his 18__th__ birthday. His friends decided to take him to a club, and uncomfortable with the peer pressure, Shiro had gone under the influence along with everyone else. With nobody sober, they all piled into the car. Shiro was driving, and his mind was so off…that they crashed. His friends were killed instantly, but Shiro, regrettably had to suffer, surviving with serve injuries. He had learned of his doings during his time in the hospital, and then died later on, feeling that he was the reason his friends had died, resenting heaven and therefor…_

Yuri's voice trailed off, observing Lelouch's face cautiously.

The boy bit his lip and slowly pulled his gaze away from his notebook. "Resenting heaven and now he bears a grudge against God?"

"I suppose so. He must feel like anything but an angel after that." Yuri raised an eyebrow quizzically at him as he stood up from the couch. "You already have an idea?"

Lelouch unconsciously dug his nails into the journal in his hand. "No, actually I don't. I'm not sure how to go about with his obliteration. Or if I even can."

"What do you mean by if you even can?"

"I meant exactly what I said," Lelouch muttered, catching Yuri's gaze intensely. "I got to Euphemia by saying the right things, by allowing her to realize that her reason for clinging to her past isn't needed because it was never true. She felt nobody missed her, however, she was mistaken. When I told her that, her grasp on her life before death was loosened, and she moved on." He broke the eye contact, staring at the floor instead. "Shiro is different though. His problem is more…challenging…"

Yuri remained stone-faced, balling her fists. "And what if it is? That changes nothing!" Lelouch's distracted regard broke, and he once more, looked at her as she smiled, relaxing her expression. "Shiro is the same as all of us, including Euphemia. We need to forget the pain...and the past. We deserve to."

Lelouch knew Yuri was right. And besides, he was guaranteed to come up with something. He never told anyone this, but he even surprises himself at times.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

Otanashi and Lelouch sat side by side on the bleachers of the baseball field, watching everyone play.

The Britannian boy couldn't help, but beam at the fun they appeared to be having. It was like they had forgotten about God, about the fact that they were dead, and that they had suffered wretched ends.

Sofia giggled loudly when she hit the baseball, dropping the bat and running to first base. "You're so sluggish, Misaki!" She teased, shaking her little butt in the air once she made it.

The girl, Misaki, was wearing a purple sun dress which looked a bit odd, considering her hair was the same color. She leaned down to retrieve the ball, tossing it to Rolo who was pitcher. "Shut up!"

It was somewhat odd, since it was only them three, but adorable, too.

Shiro and Shirley were watching from the top left of the bleachers, yelling random cheers. Shirley shouted things like, "you guys are silly!" while Shiro went more along the lines of, "you guys fucking suck!" and, "my dog is a better pitcher than you, Rolo!"

Lelouch turned to Otanashi who had an amused expression. "Hey, Otanashi?"

"Hm?"

"You've never told me much about yourself yet."

The orange haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you want to obliterate me next?"

Lelouch chuckled. "No, I just thought it'd be nice to know more about you."

"What about you?" Otanashi inquired. "I mean, you're fitting in rapidly. How did you do it? It seems like everyone is already fond of you, Lelouch, especially Sofia."

In truth, he didn't know how he did it. He wasn't even sure if he did anything. But he was positive that nobody would be fond of him if they knew of Euphemia.

"Rolo isn't." Lelouch murmured bitterly, clasping his hands.

Otanashi lifted his shoulders in a shrug, letting them fall down again in thought. "Well, he's had it rough with the whole Euphemia thing."

"I've made it hard on him even before his death." Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"You guys knew each other before?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied. "I-it's a long story."

"We have more than enough time."

~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~

Lelouch had started from the very beginning of his memory being wiped, to Rolo taking his real sister's spot. Everything flooding back, he had hated Rolo from then on, eventually ending up spitting out some rude things to the boy. And even after all of that, Rolo had still rescued Lelouch from death, but it unfortunately resulted in his own.

"Geass?" Rolo never mentioned that to any of us."

"Well it's not something you just tell a person…" Lelouch implied quietly.

Otanashi could understand that. The raven haired boy didn't seem in the mood to continue his story or his past any further, so he didn't push, but instead changed the subject.

"So, Yuri told me Shiro is next."

"Oh," Lelouch shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just wondering how I'll do it. His problem…it's something else."

Otanashi glanced at him, his eyes pleading confusion. "How so?"

"You do know of his past, don't you?"

"Yeah…and?" Otanashi probed.

"How would I be able to obliterate him? What could I say to comfort him?"

That's when what Lelouch was trying to say made sense. What would he say? If Lelouch had obliterated Euphemia with soothing words, what would Shiro need to hear in order to move on as well?

"Maybe you're going to have to lie."

Lelouch gaped at Otanashi.

"Lie?"


	6. Chapter 6: A sudden, I love you, Shirley

Lelouch twirled his pen in his slender fingers jadedly, his eyes staring out through the window. That was one of the perks of being in the desk by it. If it was a beautiful day out, it definitely was better than watching the teacher blab his mouth while writing on the board with his weird handwriting.

Usually, Lelouch just day dreamed in class, nothing special or interesting, but today, he had something to ponder on. And that was Otanashi's plan to obliterate Shiro.

"Lie?" Lelouch inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The orange haired boy nodded. "Yeah, I mean it's worth a shot. He has no idea of your true past, right? So perhaps, you could tell him that you've suffered the way he did as well…"

No, that wouldn't work. Somehow, it didn't make any sense, and besides, Lelouch may have deceived a lot of people before his death, but that did not make him a good liar, right?

There had to be some other way…

Lelouch snapped to attention, turning his head when an somewhat soft object connected with the side of the head. Glancing down, he saw a crumpled piece of paper on his desk. When he looked back up again, he noticed Shirley watching him. She pointed a finger at the paper.

Maybe it was a note?

Lelouch peered up at the teacher before grabbing the paper, and opening it up.

It read:

_Meet me on top of the roof during lunch. I need to talk to you._

* * *

Lelouch exited the cafeteria, relief washing over him. As much as he loved his new friends, he preferred quietness to…screaming and yelling across the room. Lunch was always the loudest time of the day, even at Ashford. He walked on, trying to get the picture of Sofia jumping in her chair, shouting, "This is my third pizza slice! I'm going to beat my record!" out of his head.

"And what's your record?" Yuri had asked wittily.

"Six!"

Whatever facial expression Lelouch was wearing when he heard that, must have been priceless. She was so tiny, but could eat six slices in a day? Just like C.C.

The thought of his past suddenly caused him to drop his smile.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked.

Lelouch flinched and froze in his tracks to see that girl with the white…or silver…hair watching him. She was in her school uniform, her yellow eyes focused on him only. Was it Kanade?

"Oh…uh, I'm not going anywhere."

Definitely wasn't the best liar.

"You have to be going somewhere," she said with a simple tone.

"The roof…" Lelouch desperately started thinking of lies. "Just so I can think about some things."

Kanade blinked, seeming unfazed by his answer, but when did she ever appear fazed by anything?

She walked past Lelouch, their shoulders barely brushing against one another. "You don't have to hide anything from me," she whispered. "I know about your plans, and I'm rooting for you until the end…"

That was the most he's heard her say since they've met, and he could slightly catch some genuineness in her words. She really was for the obliterations.

Lelouch looked down at the floor. Both of them were now almost back to back, not facing one another.

"Won't you help me then, Kanade?"

The angel-like girl's eyes widened, as she had not expecting to be asked such a question. "Why?"

"I could use your help," he murmured. "As quiet as you are, I can tell you always know what to say. And you read others like a book, that's the perfect advantage."

Kanade's lips slipped into a tiny smile. "You sure are observant."

"I read in between the lines."

The sound of footsteps invaded Lelouch's ears, but he remained still, not turning around.

"I'll help you," she said as the footsteps faded away. "Good luck..."

Lelouch stood there for a bit, before walking on himself, making his way to the roof.

* * *

Shirley was observing the sky by the time Lelouch made it to the roof. Her orange hair was swaying in the direction of the wind, her hands clasped in front of her. She appeared to be thinking.

Lelouch watched her from a distance, considering what he was supposed to say, but then she turned and caught gazes with him, smiling a little. "Oh, there you are…"

Lelouch had already realized the fact that she hadn't said 'Hi, Lulu!'

_I suppose everyone starts changing after death,_ he thought to himself.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and walked over to his friend. "Yeah, what did you want to talk about?" The prince sideways glanced at her.

Shirley was watching him in an obvious way. Her head was turned towards him, eyes big and attentive as if she were attempting to understand something about Lelouch that she couldn't.

"I…" This time she looked down at her feet, then back up at him. "Do you remember when I died?"

All Lelouch did was nod.

"And…and what I said to you?"

"Yes…why?"

Shirley remained silent for a bit and the Britannian prince who stood beside her, waited. He himself was at a loss of words too, and he wished he could avoid this confrontation, but he couldn't. There would probably be more of these. Euphemia had confronted him, Shirley was about to, and Rolo would soon enough. And there was no going around them.

Finally, the girl's mouth opened, and words busted out in a jumble. "I know when I was dying, you were there, and I know what I told you! And it was true, it was all the truth! I really do love you, Lulu!"

Shirley had said all of that so fast that Lelouch had to repeat them in his head slowly just to comprehend what she was trying to tell him. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words held onto his tongue.

"I know…" was his only reply.

Shirley suddenly became teary-eyed, and she dropped to her knees, covering her face with her hands, and sobbing. Lelouch heaved a heavy sigh, getting to his knees beside her and wrapping his arms around her lightly as if she were a fragile doll that could break at the tiniest bit of strength.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that Shirley realized that she was being comforted, and she clung to him desperately.

"I love you too, Shirley."

* * *

Otanashi listened quietly to the whole story, and when Lelouch was done, he smiled.

"So…accidental obliteration?"

"Would you call it that?" Lelouch inquired.

"…I'm not even sure. So who's next?"

* * *

**My apologizes for the sucky and hasty ending, guys! I had majority of this written a LONG time ago and being on my account, I realized: I haven't updated this in forever…so it's a bit fast. My bad… GET OVER IT, SOLDIER! Kay thanks :D and also, if you're a Code Geass fan, I'd appreciate it if you checked out my recent story Sucked In. I'm working really hard on it :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Kanade's Guilt

In the principal's office sat the three obliterators, Lelouch, Otanashi and Yuri. The girl was where she always was, sitting in the chair behind the desk. Otanashi and the raven haired boy were on the couches. Nobody was saying anything, too busy lost in their own thoughts.

The question they were all thinking of an answer to was the one Lelouch had pitched out; how to obliterate a guy like Shiro. None of them were sure why it was they were stuck on that, but there were.

Otanashi raised his index finger in the air, his mouth agape in an odd smile.

"You have an idea?" Yuri inquired, leaning forward in her chair.

A silent pause and he replied back with a drop of his arm and a shake of his head. "No, never mind."

The pink haired girl sighed, slouching, looked at Lelouch. "Do you have an idea?"

Just as he was about to answer, the door to the office opened up very leisurely. Kanade stood in the doorway, searching the room until her eyes landed on Lelouch. "I did it," she said.

"Did what?" The ex-prince questioned.

"I helped you," the angel girl murmured. "I obliterated Shiro. He's gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanade had Lelouch's hand grasped in her own as she led him, Otanashi and Yuri down the halls of the school. She hadn't said what it was that she was about to show them, but just grabbed Lelouch, starting to pull him along, saying, "follow me. Everyone's not happy."

Yuri kind of found it funny had awkward Lelouch was looking, holding Kanade's little hand, and even Otanashi seemed unable to resist a smile.

But that smile went away once they made it to the baseball field.

Misaki, Sofia and Rolo were sitting in a circle on the ground. The little Sofia was embracing Rolo, her head buried in his chest. Misaki, even in one of her favorite dresses, was getting dirt stuck to it, but she didn't appear to care. She only looked at Rolo sadly as if hearing Sofia crying was wrenching her heart out. If that were true, it did the same thing to Lelouch as well.

When they got there, only Rolo and Misaki noticed them; Sofia was too busy sobbing.

Kanade glanced up at Lelouch and for the first time since he arrived, showed an emotion; guilt. Lelouch squeezed her hand reassuringly, and let it go.

"Are you guys like this because of Shiro?" He asked.

Misaki nodded despondently. "We were all supposed to play baseball today…and then Kanade told us the news."

Little Sofia stopped, pulling away from Rolo to look up at them. "Why is this happening?"

This girl had always been outgoing and cheerful, but now she had that face of feebleness and pain. It was for the best for everyone to move on. Or at least that's what Lelouch had originally thought. He had never expected the obliterations to hurt the others this much. So was it worth continuing?

Rolo stood up, glaring at Lelouch. "It's probably happening because of you, Lelouch!"

The older boy tried to play innocent. "Why would you even think that?"

"Ever since you got here, it's been nothing but dreadful!" Rolo shouted.

Misaki reached out to grab Rolo's arm, muttering, "It's not his fault," but the younger, fake brother of Lelouch peeled back from her touch. "You know it's true!" He countered. "First, Euphemia, then Shirley and now Shiro; IT'S OBVIOUSLY HIS FAULT!"

Sofia sniffled. "Tell me Rolo is lying, Lelouch…" she pleaded. "Please…"

Yuri stepped in now, and she sounded serious. "Guys, these obliterations do not have anything to do with Lelouch being here, nor is it him doing the obliterations. It's all God."

Misaki turned to Yuri, "God?"

In response, she nodded. "Kanade has just told us, that God is choosing to strike back."

Secretly, Otanashi and Lelouch shared glances, and the angel girl blinked.

"Strike back?" Rolo raised an eyebrow. "God has done nothing to us for as long as we've been here and when Lelouch arrives, suddenly He wants to get revenge? We're not falling for your lie."

Yuri's expression tightened. "Since when have I ever lied to any of you?" Nobody said anything in reply to that, not even Rolo, so she continued. "Obliterations are happening because God is tired of us resisting; He wants us to move on to heaven." She gestured towards Kanade. "According to our little angel here, God is personally taking us down by a one on one conversation that occurs in your head."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rolo retorted.

Yuri had a short pause as if she were unsure of how to answer, so Lelouch took over. "It means that you'll be hearing voices in your head. He's speaking to you."

"And that's what happened to Shiro and them?" Sofia asked as she wiped her face.

Lelouch forced a nod, despite the remorseful feeling he had inside. Rolo shook his head bitterly, scowling at his "brother." He walked off without saying another word.

Sofia got to her feet and embraced Lelouch tightly. "I knew you wouldn't do such a thing."

Kanade watched this, and frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all had gone their separate ways, and as Lelouch was walking someone grabbed his wrist. He turned around to see Kanade standing there, looking wretched.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch probed.

"I feel bad."

Lelouch himself wasn't feeling too good either. Not only had they obliterated their friends and hurt the others, but they lied just to cover it up. And they had done it right in their faces.

"I do, too," Lelouch replied, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Just think of it differently than how we saw it today." The angel girl tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, think positive about it."

Kanade stared at him. "Positive?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said. "We're doing this to help our friends, not to cause them pain. You want them to move on, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Think about it just like that. Don't let what happened today; make you want to stop obliterating. If everyone moves on, they will all be happy, and you want that, don't you?"

Kanade nodded again, this time, adding a smile. "Yes. If they're happy, they smile, right?" She reached up and pushed up the corners of Lelouch's mouth to form a smile. "I want all my friends to smile."

At that moment, even if Kanade had stopped doing that, Lelouch would have still been smiling.


End file.
